


breakfast

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Crack, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: skeppy and bad have...different approaches to breakfast
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	breakfast

Skeppy had witnessed many things in his 20 years of living. He’d seen a squirrel and a stray cat duel in his backyard(the squirrel won), he witnessed a classmate being expelled for reading explicit My Little Pony fanfiction during math, and he watched as a magican hammered a nail into his own head. 

But without a doubt, the worst thing he ever saw was on the fateful morning. The first rays of sunlight reflected on the countertops. The faint chirping of birds hanging in the air.

There was Bad, pouring a red bull into his coffee mug.

“What the fuck are you doing.”

Bad jumped a bit. He quickly spun around, eyes meeting Skeppy’s. 

“Oh...hey, skeppy, good morning!” He tossed the purged red bull can behind him in last ditch attempt to hide his sin. “Also, language, muffinhead.”

“No, we’re- we’re not just gonna pass over that. Why did you do that.”

“I-”

“Actually, yanno what? I don’t want to hear it.” Skeppy mustered his most disgusted look. Then he opened the pantry, grabbed a box of skittles, and plopped himself down onto the couch. 

Bad joined minutes later, sipping his forbidden coffee hybrid. He glanced at Skeppy’s skittle box. “Skeppy, that’s an unhealthy breakfast,”

Skeppy stared. No words were necessary.


End file.
